1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device for agricultural harvesting, and more specifically to a harvester for onions and other bulb crops.
2. Background
Devices for harvesting bulb crops are known in the art. Known devices suffer from a variety of drawbacks, however, including inadequate cutting of the tops and roots of the bulb crops, as well as damaging the bulb crops during harvesting. It is desirable to cut the onion tops cleanly, and to relatively uniform specifications, a practice traditionally performed by hand. What is needed is a device for efficient cutting of bulb crop tops that is capable of cutting across an entire row of crops in a single pass.